Pest control is an important safety issue particularly in the health industry and in places prong to plagues due to rodents and/or insects. Roaches, rats, mice, spiders, termites, fleas, ants, and bees, few people welcome them into their homes or offices. Unwanted creatures that infest households, buildings, or surrounding areas are pests that can pose serious risks to human health and safety. It is a pest control worker's job to eliminate them through methods like extermination. However, extermination also poses risks to health most importantly around infants and children whose developing bodies may be especially sensitive to pesticide exposure.
Numerous systems have been proposed to protect buildings and homes from damage caused by pests, and from infections to humans due to insects and/or pests. Among these are to pre-treat the soil under the structure with pesticide chemicals during the construction process. This is accomplished by applying a substantial amount of pesticides to the ground. However, these treatments are of a predetermined duration and their effectiveness decreases as time and environmental constraints develop. More so, the problem with methods like this one is the amount of pesticide required to be used which can be harmful to occupants of structures as well as to the environment.
Other systems such as systems which physically penetrate through piercing the walls of structures have been developed but are often costly and time constraint. More so, many of these delivery systems are underground distribution systems whose installation is costly and often difficult.
Notwithstanding the existence of other methods and systems directed at solving pest infestations, they all fail to solve the above mentioned problem in an efficient and economical way. Therefore there is a need for a pest control system that creates a chemical barrier for insects, rodents and/or pests which can be structurally adapted to the outside of existing structures or outside of a structure's perimeter that is economically, easy to install, and environmentally friendly.